SWAC of a Shot!
by totally-blonde
Summary: Sonny has trypanophobia find out inside what that is and has to get an H1N1 vaccination or will be suspended from So Random!. Who will be there for her when she has to face the needle? Full of Channy and humor hopefully . Two or three-shot. OOC
1. Chapter 1

Sonny with a Chance of Fear

Sonny is in the cafeteria, picking at the slop that Brenda the lunch lady serves everybody but Mackenzie Falls. She pushed her tray away and laughed as the rest of her cast did the same thing at the same time. They started to laugh together and joke around as the loudspeaker came on.

They heard Mr. Condor's voice say, "Attention, everyone will be required to get an H1N1 vaccination in the next week or you will be suspended from your show or job until you do. Thank you."

The So Random! cast just shrugged and went on laughing about where the so-called "food" is taken when no one eats it.

Tawni shakes her head, "I bet it is taken to a pig farm."

Zora grins and says, "No, even pigs shouldn't have to suffer through this torture."

Nico adds, "I bet even rats run away when they smell it."

Grady hits his friend on the back and tells him how true that was. The whole time they were laughing, no one noticed that Sonny had frozen, the grin wiped off her face as soon as she heard that announcement.

Tawni looks over at Sonny and says, "Hey, you guys, something's wrong with Sonny."

They all look at Sonny and see her frozen, and slightly shaking. Zora, who is sitting right next to Sonny, waves her hand in front of Sonny's face. Sonny jumps and looks around, extremely confused. Her eyes widen as she realizes what happened and stands up. She silently walks out of the cafeteria. Her friends exchange confused glances and follow her down the hall. Tawni, leading the group, holds her hand out to stop them as Sonny rounds a corner. She taps Zora on the shoulder and nods. Zora nods back and runs to her vents. Grady and Nico look at each other and shake their heads. Tawni looks at them confused, "What?"

Nico says, "I just don't get how women can look at each other and know what the other wants."

Tawni grins, "It's a gift."

She turns and walks in the way that Zora went.

Nico and Grady look at each other again and roll their eyes. They walk to the prop house.

* * *

Zora is in the vents, following Sonny silently and watches as Sonny walks into her dressing room. Sonny locks the door and takes out her phone. Sonny calls her therapist and starts to pace.

"Hello? Nathan?...This is Sonny...I have a huge problem...I have to get an H1N1 shot or I'm fired...No, there is no way I can get out of it...**What?!!! **How could this be good?! What do you mean 'good'?...Fine. I'll see you in twenty minutes...Bye."

She grabs her purse and scribbles down a note. She sticks it to Tawni's mirror and runs out of the studio to her car.

* * *

Tawni walks into the dressing room ten minutes later and sits down. She looks into the mirror and sees the note there.

She squeals, "Ahh! I can't see myself."

She grabs the note and sighs in relief. She plays with her hair in the mirror and reads the note.

_Dear Tawni,_

_Can you cover for me? I have to go to an emergency meeting with someone and I can't make it to rehearsals._

_Thanks, _

_Sonny_

Tawni rolls her eyes and shouts, "Zora!"

Zora slides open one of the vents and throws Tawni the video camera. Tawni just barely catches it as Zora disappears into the vents again. She plays back what happened when Sonny walked into the dressing room and groans when it finishes.

"Ahh, that wasn't helpful at **all**!!!"

She hears a distorted "Sorry!" from somewhere in the vents.

Tawni sits back down at her vicinity to look at herself and think about where Sonny could be going.

She flips her hair, "I'm confused...and pretty!"

* * *

**I need help with the next chapters. Should Chad and Sonny kiss at the end?  
Any reviews are appreciated. The sooner I get ideas, the sooner I will update!  
Tell me if you like it or not.  
****This is my first fanfic, so try not to be too mean.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny with a Chance of Fear

Chapter 2

Sonny heads into the clinic she is not quite used to yet. This is only her third visit to Nathan, her Behavioral Therapist for trypanophobia, an extreme and irrational fear of medical procedures involving injections or hypodermic needles. Basically, she is terrified of needles.

She checks in and sits in the waiting room, until Nathan comes through the door and smiles at her. She smiles back at him and follows him through the hall to his small, cozy room. Nathan walks in behind her and is hiding something behind his back.

Sonny tries to see it, "What's behind your back?"

Nathan smile, "Do you remember how two days ago I told you the fist step is to address why you faint and the physiological processes that take place?"

Sonny is confused, but nods.

Nathan says, "Well, the second step is to be taught to recognize the very first signs of faintness that you experience so that you know when to start applied tension. So today, we will be..."** (If you don't get that, It's okay.)**

Sonny starts to get it, "Oh no!"

Nathan nods and pulls a syringe from behind his back. Sonny breaks out in a cold sweat and feels nauseous.

Nathan puts the syringe on his desk and kneels beside her, "How do you feel?"

Sonny says, "I'm kinda nauseous and I'm sweating."

Nathan says, "Okay, tense all the muscles in your arms, legs and torso that you can. Sonny is confused, but again complies. She tightens all the muscles she can and when Nathan tells her she can, she relaxes back to her normal state. She isn't nauseous or sweating anymore.

Nathan nods and says, "Okay, that can keep you from fainting when you see a needle, or even get a shot. I am now going to show you this needle and if you feel that nausea, then I want you to do that again, okay?"

Sonny nods and Nathan takes out the syringe again. Sonny immediately feels nauseous and tightens her muscles again for 15 seconds. They repeat this exercise until Sonny is comfortable doing it by herself and then Nathan tells her she can now move on to the next step.

Nathan says, "Alright, you can do that so you don't faint, but when you get a shot, you might want to bring along someone to keep your mind off of the shot. Oh, and ask the doc for numbing gel. It helps. That's it. Good luck on your shot and tell me how it went at our appointment in two days."

Sonny nodes and walked out the door more confident than she was when she came in earlier.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Sonny walks into the prop house to the rest of her cast laughing. They try to stop, but when they see her, they break out laughing again.

Sonny is confused, "What?"

Tawni says between giggles, "Marshall...wanted to still...do the....rehearsal...and he...dressed...up...as...you! We...got...pictures...of...him!"

Sonny's eyes widen, and she starts to giggle too, imagining Marshall dressed up as her. She runs over to Zora and grabs the camera.

She flicks through the pictures of Marshall and by the time she is finished, she is rolling on the floor with tears in her eyes. Her stomach is hurting. She makes it to the couch before bursting into another fit of giggles.

Suddenly Chad shows up at the door and Sonny stops laughing immediately.

Chad tilts his head a little, "What's so funny?"

Sonny giggles again and shows Chad the camera. Chad flips through the pictures, grinning.

He chuckles, "I always knew that Marshall guy was weird."

Sonny's smile is wiped off her face and she grabs the camera.

She snarls at him, "That was totally inappropriate Chad."

She turns him around, him being shocked at her strength, and shoves him out the door. She turns around and whispers something in Tawni's ear while showing her one of the pictures. Tawni giggles again.

Tawni says to the rest of the cast, "Hey, why don't we all get our shots together?"

Sonny goes pale and gets nauseous and sweaty. She tightens her muscles again. When she relaxes, she is still nervous, but doesn't feel like she is going to faint.

The rest of the cast is nodding and laughing.

Tawni looks at Sonny and asks, "So, how about it Sonny? Wanna go with us?"

Sonny gulps and says, "I have to go. I'll think about it."

Sonny runs out of the prop house, leaving behind a very confused cast. She slows down and walks to her and Tawni's dressing room to get her stuff.

The next day, Sonny comes into the studio, dreading what she knows is gonna happen after work. She is going with her cast to get their shots.

While she is caught up in her thoughts, she bumps right into Chad. She snaps out of her thoughts and smiles at Chad. Chad smiles back.

"You excited for later?"

Sonny gives him a confused look and asks, "What's happening later?" Although in the back of her head she has a terrible feeling she already knows what he is talking about.

She thinks, 'Could Chad be coming with us?'

She shakes her head and pushes that thought to the back of her head.

'No, that isn't possible. Chad hates us.'

Chad grins and says, "Then again, who in their right mind wouldn't be excited about seeing Chad Dylan Cooper roll up his sleeve? Even if it is for a shot."

Sonny rolls her eyes, "Chad, you are so conceited. Not everyone is obsessed with..."

Her eyes widen as it dawns on her what he said.

"Y...you're coming with us?"

Chad nods, "Your cast invited me and the rest of the Mackenzie Falls cast to come along, but I am the only one who hasn't gotten the H1N1 shot yet."

Sonny smirks, "I would think that Mr. I-can't-ever-get-sick-I-have-to-be-perfect-for-everything would have already gotten the shot."

Chad says, "Oh, I did, but they gave me the normal flu shot instead of the H1N1 shot on accident."

Sonny shakes her head and walks away from him.

She is thinking, 'I will kill Tawni for this.'

Sonny gets to her and Tawni's dressing room to find Tawni applying her Cocoa Mocha Cocoa lip-gloss.

She walks up behind Tawni and asks, "Okay, why'd you do it?"

Tawni says, "I thought you would like it."

Sonny yells, "What?! I...You know how much I hate Chad!"

Tawni stops applying her lip-gloss and says, "Oh, I thought you were talking about something else" and giggles nervously.

Sonny says, "What else would I be talking about?"

Tawni starts to say something, but Sonny interrupts before Tawni can say anything, "Never mind. I don't wanna know."

Tawni nods and says, "I invited Chad and his cast because Nico and Grady made me do it on a bet." she says pouting.

Sonny rolled her eyes and got ready for the long day.

Later that day when work is over, the So Random! cast and Chad catch some Taxis. They agree that whoever caught the taxi first got to choose who they went with. Grady and Nico catch the first one. Tawni catches the next and chooses Zora. Sonny catches the last and of course has to go with Chad. They tell the driver to go to the Kiyata Hospital and the driver sets off, telling them it will probably take about forty minutes.

Chad notices that Sonny is shaking and he leans over and hugs her.

Sonny looked at him, perplexed and says, "What are you doing?"

Chad tilts his head, "I thought you were cold."

Sonny shakes her head and says, "No, I'm just...scared."

Chad pulls back and Sonny immediately misses the warmth from his body. She resists the urge to hug him again. She had accepted a long time ago that she liked him, but she has never done anything about it or told anyone about it.

Chad looks at her sympathetically, "Of what?"

Sonny looks at him and says quietly, "Needles."

Chad smiles and says, "Everyone hates needles."

Sonny shakes her head, which startles Chad at how her beautiful curls bounce around.

Chad had liked her since the musical chairs incident, but never admitted it to anyone.

Sonny says, "No, I have Trypanophobia."

Chad looks at her, confused.

Sonny laughs, "It's an extreme fear of needles. I faint around them. My therapist taught me how to control the fainting, but I'm still so scared."

Chad nods and hugs her again.

They stay that way until the driver tells them they are at the hospital.

As Sonny is getting out, Chad pulls her back and whispers in her ear, "I'll be in there with you, so don't worry."

He lets her arm go and pays the Taxi driver. He gets out and heads towards the hospital. Sonny runs ahead to where Tawni and the rest of her cast are waiting. When Chad catches up, they all head to reception.

When they all check in, they head to the waiting room. Everyone is called in one by one and when they call Sonny, Chad follows her and explains to the nurse. They head to the room.

Chad stands next to Sonny as the nurse pulls out a syringe and a bottle of the medicine. Sonny feels nauseous and she starts the applied tension. The nurse wipes her arm with the alcohol swab and pulls the cap off of the needle.

As the nurse fills the syringe with medicine, Sonny snaps. She whimpers and starts to cry. She pulls away when the nurse touches her arm with the numbing medication.

Chad sighs and Sonny looks at him apologetically. Chad gets an idea and steps closer to Sonny. Sonny looks at him when he wraps his arms around her. Chad takes the opportunity and kisses her on the lips. Her eyes flutter shut and Chad motions to the nurse to give the shot. The nurse does, and the tiny prick is lost in the fireworks under Sonny's eyelids.

When Chad pulled back, Sonny couldn't figure out what he was smiling at. She followed his gaze to her arm where a bugs bunny band-aid was sitting happily. Sonny grinned and whacked his arm. They thanked the nurse and walked out of the room, arm in arm and smiling. For the rest of the week, she had an even bigger smile on her face.

The End


End file.
